Elemental Surprises
by Silver Wind-Black Rain
Summary: What happens when eight, ordinary teenagers are affected by the vengeful spirits of the elements? And why does Megumi have to unite them all? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Aki

Elemental Surprises  
Chapter 1: Aki

Megumi sat under a tree, half asleep from her strenuous day at school. It was nothing out of the ordinary. School just lasted to long in her opinion. With all the school subjects, daily drama, and what not, it was to much for any fifteen year old to handle.

She sighed. Aki, her pet dog who she had been petting this whole time while lost in her thoughts, starting nudging her with his cold, wet nose. She pushed his nose aside and continued to relax, her thoughts now off school and on her current crush, Hideo. He was pretty tall, brown hair, and had emerald green eyes that made her melt. He played for the varsity soccer team doing some position that Megumi didn't know and could really care less about. All she knew is that he rarely took notice of her, only talking to her if he had to borrow homework or some other assignment. Then, interrupting her thoughts again, was Aki nudging her with his nose.

"What is it Aki? It had better be important." she huffed.

With this, Aki got up and bolted between the trees in what looked like hot pursuit of a rabbit or some woodland creature. Megumi, who was very annoyed now, got up and started chasing Aki through the cherry blossom trees wondering where it was he had gone to. As she entered the forest of pink, all she could see was falling pink petals that smelled of springtime. She was walking slowly at first, thinking he only got ahead of her by a couple feet and she would reach him in no time. But ten minutes into the forest and she still hadn't caught up to Aki.

"Aki! Where are you?" she yelled, now practically sprinting.

She was throwing her head from side to side, scanning the area frantically for her missing dog. She could hear him barking up ahead but the sound was ever fading. She was still in her school uniform: black skirt, white t-shirt with a black sash that tied in the front, and her black dress shoes that everyone had to wear. All of this was manditory but Megumi found it all ridiculous. Her hair was jet black and was straight as she took the time to straighten it that morning. It fell to about the middle of her back and her black hair matched her dark brown eyes. But as she ran through the trees, it did nothing but get in her face and blind her when it blocked her vision.

The sound of Aki's barking was very distant now, barely a whisper to Megumi's ears. As she continued to scan the forest she started to notice that the cherry blossom trees had faded long ago and were replaced by dead, decaying oak trees that had an eerie aura about them. They were surrounded by a light mist that reflected the afternoon sun that Megumi had been under, to what seemed to her, an eternity ago. She stopped running to check her watch and catch her breath.

"It's 4:45?" she yelled. "I've been out here for 55 minutes chasing Aki. Mother is going to be so angry with me!"

After she caught her breath, she continued to run straight ahead, moving her head here and there to scan for Aki.

BAM!

Her hair had gotten into her face again and as she moved it from her face, she ran right into an old oak tree. As she fell to the ground she could only remember seeing the oak tree for an instant and then seeing something red above her. She tried to call out but lost consciousness and all was black.

A/N: This was my first fanfic and will get better as the story goes on. Not much dialogue due to the fact that Megumi is the only character in this chapter other than Aki, who ran away at this point. But I hope you like and please leave comments about the story so I can make it better in any way possible! Thank you!


	2. Daydream

Elemental Surprises

Chapter 2: Daydream

"Uh...my head." Megumi sighed as she started to come to.

She opened her eyes and noticed that she was still in the forest. She rose up from a lying position to an Indian sitting position as she glanced at her watch. It was broken, with glass shards lying around her and the hands of her watch missing. She stood up and started to walk back home when she remembered why she was in the forest.

"Aki! Oh, where is he?" Megumi asked herself, quietly.

She got up and slowly walked in the direction opposite of which she came. The trees were still decayed and it upset Megumi to see that the sceneary wouldn't be changing for a while. Her feet sank in the black mud and her nostrils stung with the smell of wet and decayed wood. Her head pulsed with every step she took. She pulled out her compact from her skirt pocket to check herself in the mirror and even though make up was forbidden at her school, she always carried one, just in case.

She glanced into it and directly looked at her forehead. She had a single cut, only a graze, but it still bled and left a nice bruise at the base of her hairline.

'Washable and no big deal.' Megumi thought.

Megumi closed the compact and placed it back into her skirt pocket. She continued to walk forward, in a daze, and not really looking around her. Then, all of a sudden, her thoughts went back to that flash of red she saw before she collapsed. Maybe that was a clue to her that someone else was out here. Then it frightened her because if someone did live out here, were they friendly or were they the type of mountain man that lived in the woods and fed off helpless girls such as herself? Only time would tell because just thinking about it wasn't getting her anywhere.

Megumi had been walking for sometime now, the sight of dead trees not really bothering her that much anymore. She was quite used to it by now. But then something strange startled her. The scent of burning wood.

"A fire! That means someone else is here. Maybe they can help me!" Megumi yelled to herself.

Her pace quickened. Finally, in sight, was a wooden cabin. Megumi reached the door and knocked quietly.

"Come in." Said a voice.

'It's a female. Maybe she won't kill me.' Megumi thought as she turned the handle and pushed the door slightly.

The scent of firewood was strong. Megumi could also smell the scent of hot tea and lavender. She took her first steps through the door and looked to her left. She saw the wall with paintings on them, a potted flower here and there and a table set which is most likely where the inhabitant sat when eating. She glanced forward to see a door labeled 'Bathroom'. And to her right was a family area/kitchen. Sofa, coffee table, fireplace, fridge, oven, stove, pots, and pans were some of the things that Megumi noticed instantly. Simple yet heartwarming. A door was in the corner which was labeled 'Bedroom'. And seated in the sofa that was opposite of the fireplace, was a women, with glowing white hair that reflected the dancing flames of the fire. She didn't turn around but only said "Come here child" and motioned for Megumi to sit.

Megumi did as she was told and took a seat to the right of the old woman. Megumi didn't speak first, out of pure fear for she was sitting in the house of a complete stranger in the middle of nowhere. Instead she glanced from the fire to the old woman and back to the fire. She got a good look of the old woman though. Her face was absolutely perfect. It had no wrinkles, blemishes, anything. She looked like a woman in her early 20's. The only reason Megumi even considered her to be an old woman was because of the hair and scratchy voice. Then the old woman broke the silence and Megumi's thoughts.

"Why are you here child?"

"I was following my dog. He ran into the forest and I tried chasing him but ended up running into a tree and passing out. Please, have you seen him?"

"I've not seen your dog...uh...what was your name again?" asked the old woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! How rude of me. My name is Megumi. And this is such a cute home." she replied swiftly.

"Thank you. But flattery is not why your here. Please, follow me."

With this the old woman got up and walked through the door labeled 'Bedroom'. Megumi questioned this action at first but decided to follow the old woman. She rose from the chair and headed through the door and gasped at the site of what she saw. It wasn't a bedroom at all. In the center of the room was a crystal ball. Nothing else could be seen except for the face of the old woman, which was reflecting the light of the glowing crystal ball.

"Come child. Look into the ball." Said the old woman.

Megumi did as she was told, taking very slow steps into the room and towards the crystal ball. Once she reached her destination, she glaced into the eyes of the old woman. Megumi didn't sense any anticipation at all. The eyes were humble, serene. Breaking the glance, Megumi looked into the crystal ball. At first, everything was hazy. Then Megumi could see a light and the mist started to evaporate. When the mist was cleared away, Megumi could see a destroyed city. The buildings were on fire, blood poured into the streets, wind blew down the alley ways, rustling everything in it's path. Then, on eight separate buildings were eight individuals, shrouded in shadows. Nothing could be seen except their outlines and their hair blowing in the wind. Megumi grabbed her chest and stumbled away from the site. The old woman stood motionless, judging Megumi's response.

"By your reaction, I take it you saw the destroyed city?" asked the old woman with no emotion.

Megumi shook her head up and down. She had suddenly lost her voice, like there was a void in her body, limiting her actions.

"Then your the one. The one to unite them and keep them on the path of good. Your the Chosen. Your fate has been sealed on this night, Megumi."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Megumi. "My fate?"

"Your the one who will help the eight elemental spirits to get along and protect your world from an evil force. He threatens to destroy your world right now, even as we speak." stated the old woman.

With this the old woman started to walk out of the room, leaving Megumi to stand there, dumbfounded. Once Megumi regained her senses, she followed the old woman out of the current room and into the room she was in previously.

"I..." Megumi started but was cut off.

"Do not worry. You will receive a detailed explanation tomorrow. Right now you need sleep. Feel free to take the sofa and make use of my facilities. Good night, Chosen." And with this, the old woman disappeared through the door labeled 'Bedroom' and wasn't seen again until the next day.

A/N Okay! Chapter 2. Hope it was a pleaser. Please leave comments. It really helps me to make sure everything is running smoothly. Until Chapter 3...


End file.
